


Alec's Lucky Underwear

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus are neighbours, both crushing on each other. What happens when one day Alec suddenly loses his lucky boxers and Magnus is the one to find them? Lets just say things get a bit... Amoosing. XD





	Alec's Lucky Underwear

Magnus had just finished doing his laundry as he was picking clothes from the washer, humming to himself and he then sighed. Among all of his things, he located something that truly didn’t really belong to him and he narrowed his eyes as he picked up a pair of boxers, that  _ definitely  _ weren’t his. The boxers were white and had cute little cows drawn all over it and he then chuckled. This was certainly  _ something  _ as he let out an amused whistle and he hummed. Probably someone forgot to pick them out as they were doing their laundry. The apartment building was pretty big, so it could easily got mixed up from time to time as they were all using one laundry room and he then rubbed the back of his neck. But who did it belong to? Now, that was quite the mystery. 

The more that Magnus continued to stare at them, the less he was hating the boxers. They weren’t his style, but they were definitely cute. He spent quite a lot of time contemplating what to do and in the end, he decided that he’d just leave them on the dryer and hope for the best. But just as he was about to leave the laundry room, he looked again at the underwear and they looked so lonely and all abandoned there that he just rolled his eyes and picked them up, putting them into his laundry basket and then just smiled. Maybe he should make a flyer -  _ lost boxers found. Come to pick them up in the room 312. _

Magnus made his way to the left, wanting to go to the elevator and back home when he heard someone running down the stairs, completely out of breath and looked pretty panicked. Oh, it was that guy that lived one floor above Magnus! Alexander Something. He didn’t know his last name, but he did know how adorable he was and he chuckled. Having a little crush on your neighbour never really hurt anyone, it just brightened Magnus’ days when he’d meet him on the halls and see him all flustered. Did he like him back? Magnus never really considered that, but maybe he should have. Hmm.

‘’Oh, no, no, no, where the hell are they?’’ Magnus heard and he narrowed his eyes. Oh, it looked like he lost something and he slowly peeked from behind and chuckled as he saw Alec stopping by the stairs, taking some time as he needed to get some air into his lungs. All the running up and down the stairs was quite tiring and Magnus grinned. Oh, he also never saw him use the elevator, which was interesting. And made him wonder… why the hell not? Someone would actually rather walk?! Not to mention that he lived a floor  _ above _ him! ‘’Ah, crap, I didn’t lose them on my way up,’’ whined Alec and Magnus chuckled. No way - was he looking for the underwear that he had just found?!

‘’This is just the worst day ever,’’ continued Alec his monologue with himself as he didn’t really see Magnus creeping from around the corner. ‘’First I get fired and then I lose my lucky underwear. Fuck my life,’’ whined Alec and then just groaned, slumping down as he leaned down against the wall and pouted. There it was - it was the was one of the worst days of his life and he just wished it would end so that he could move on. Magnus pouted and then shook his head - oh, no the hot Neighbour got fired that day! He needed to assist some TLC. Maybe this could be his chance to finally properly talk to Alec. And ask him out, even! Oh, Magnus needed to get to work! He took in a deep breath and slowly stepped from around the corner, making Alec jump when he saw that he wasn’t alone.

‘’Looking for these?’’ asked Magnus, picking up the underwear and Alec looked at him. At first he smiled up to his ears, nodding and he wanted to thank the guy that lived beneath him. But then he realised how embarrassing this all was. The guy he had been crushing on for months now had his underwear in his hands and was happily waving with it. Alec’s face flushed into 50 shades of red and he just groaned -  _ fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He’d totally think he was lame. Alec was too shy to even approach Magnus and now it was like this?! This totally wasn’t fair and he stood corrected. Now this truly was his worst day, not one of his worst days. Alec didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there as he didn’t dare to move nor speak. He was too embarrassed.

‘’There are mine, yes,’’ muttered Alec and then slowly came closer, but he didn’t dare to look Magnus into his eyes and he just chewed on his lip, trying not to make a full ass out of himself even further, but it was probably the end. ‘’Can I please get them back?’’ he then asked and Magnus looked at the boxers and just nodded, handing them to Alec, who wished he could just disappear. Crawl into a cave and stay there forever. Now, he’d never be able to even face Magnus on the halls. It was just ridiculous. 

‘’Must say, you have quite  _ amoosing _ underwear,’’ said Magnus and started cracking up at his own pun. But Alec wasn’t so  _ amoosed _ by it and he just started walking away, heading again for the stairs and Magnus narrowed his eyes. How rude - after all of that, he’d just walk out on him. Oh, no, not on his watch and Magnus quickly ran after Alec. ‘’Hey, wait up,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked around, face red and he just gritted his teeth.

‘’And why should I?’’ snapped Alec, going all defensive about it even though Magnus didn’t really mean any harm by it. ‘’So that you could embarrass me even more than I am? No, thank you. I’ll go into my apartment and stay there,’’ he said and Magnus quickly understood his mistake.

‘’I’m sorry if it came across as making fun, I really wasn’t trying to do that,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. ‘’I wanted to impress you with my humour, but now I can see that my sense of humour sucks,’’ said Magnus with a small voice and Alec quickly deflated, his anger gone and he then finally realised how close Magnus was. Oh, he had never gotten this close to him and his eyes truly were something else. So sparkly and it wasn’t just the sparkly eyeshadow he had going on. Magnus was sparkly in all ways and Alec gave him a shy smile. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec finally smiled.

‘’No it’s okay,’’ said Alec and then looked down. ‘’It’s just not my day, not really,’’ said Alec and then smiled. ‘’It was a good joke, by the way. Or a pun?’’ asked Alec, rambling as he was nervous and he just shrugged. ‘’Either way… yeah,’’ said Alec and Magnus then nodded. Right, he had heard something about Alec being fired and he cleared his throat. ‘’I, um, thank you,’’ said Alec and then shyly looked at Magnus. ‘’For saving my lucky boxers,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled. 

‘’That’s quite nothing, Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec flinched at the mention of his name. Oh, he liked how it rolled off Magnus’ tongue and it made him feel all fuzzy inside and he ducked his head down again. ‘’I’m happy I could be there to help you out,’’ said Magnus and Alec then nodded, silence fallin in between them and he cursed. He didn’t want to stop talking with Magnus, so he needed to think fast and-

‘’Are you free now?’’ asked Alec out of the blue and Magnus felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. Oh, he didn’t expect the tables to be turned, but then again, he also didn’t mind it. Alec was going to invite him out for a date, wasn’t he? Oh, this was such a good day for Magnus and maybe not so bad for Alec either. Magnus quickly nodded and Alec smiled. ‘’How about if you come over to my place? I’d like to properly thank you with a cup of coffee, or tea? Maybe beer, I don’t know what you like,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked down, feeling a bit disappointed. Oh, so it was just Alec saying  _ thank you.  _ Magnus’ wishful thinking got the best of him again, but in the end he just nodded.

‘’Okay,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily smiled.

‘’Right this way,’’ said Alec and headed for the stairs, but then stopped because Magnus wasn’t following him and he cocked his head to the side. ‘’Is something the matter?’’ asked Alec and then pouted cutely.  _ Fuck,  _ thought Magnus. He’d kill him, he really would.

‘’No, just… how about we use the elevator?’’ asked Magnus and watched how the colour drained from Alec’s face. 

‘’Elevators aren’t… they… I can’t ride them,’’ said Alec in the end and then clasped his hands.  _ Huh?  _ ‘’I, um, well. I know this will sound crazy, but I’m afraid of the elevators,’’ said Alec. ‘’I genuinely get a panic attack if I have to set my foot inside of one,’’ said Alec and then slumped down. ‘’It’s stupid and-’’

‘’Not stupid at all,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him.

‘’Really?’’ he asked as a little smile spread across his face. ‘’People usually laugh when I tell them,’’ said Alec then and Magnus quickly shook his head.

‘’Nothing funny about panic attacks, Darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt his heart hammering against his chest at the nickname and he then looked down. ‘’So, the stairs?’’ asked Magnus in the end when he saw that Alec didn’t know what to say and Alec nodded. So, the two of them made their way up to Alec’s place (stopping at Magnus’ as he quickly got rid of his laundry basket!)

Magnus found out that Alec’s place was quite adorable. He had a ton of books all scattered around the place. It was smaller than his apartment, but it gave that homey and warm kind of feeling. Magnus felt welcomed in there and he just followed Alec into the living room and the taller one made them two cups of coffee quite soon on and then smiled, sitting next to Magnus and he sighed. ‘’Today is… wow, what a day,’’ commented Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Indeed,’’ said Magnus and took a sip of his coffee - fuck, that was strong!

And so they continued chatting up for quite a bit, getting to know each other and the awkwardness that Alec was feeling at first was slowly disappearing and melting away. Quite soon he was all giggles and Magnus was in the process of melting into the puddle of goo right on Alec's couch and he couldn't stop staring into Alec's eyes. They were gorgeous, doe eyes that he just wanted to stare into for the entirety. And not only that he was beautiful, he was also hella smart. Brains and beauty. As Magnus stopped talking, Alec pressed his lips together and arched an eyebrow.

"Is Something on my face?" asked Alec and Magnus snapped back to reality. Crap, he had the tendency of tuning things out when he was staring at someone that he really liked and he then cleared his throat and just shook his head, Alec a bit freaked out because it looked like Magnus was checking him out! Maybe it was only his wishful thinking? But-

"No."

"We you checking me out?" blurred out Alec in the heap of the moment and Magnus' jaw dropped. Was it that obvious?

"Oh my that's so embarrassing," said Magnus and looked down. "Was I, um, that obvious about it? My apologies, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll stop, I swear. I just couldn't really help myself," he then said and bit his lip. Please someone stop him from talking before he'd make an even bigger ass out of himself in front of Alexander, the hot neighbour.

"Oh my God, you were?" asked Alec and then looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you God, my prayers have been heard," shrieked Alec on top of his lungs. "The hot neighbour likes me back," he continued and Magnus' eyes grew wide. Alec didn't even care for how ridiculous it sounded because Magnus was checking him out. Him! "Huh, who knew. My boxers really are lucky," he then said and got Magnus in stitches as he was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.

"Alexander!"

"Magnus!" said Alec back and Magnus couldn't stop smiling - Alec liked him back and he was just so happy. "How about if I properly thank you for finding my underwear by taking you out on a dinner date?" asked Alec. "I'd cook, but I suck," said Alec and Magnus only nodded.

"I'd like that," said Magnus and snuggled closer to him. "You're adorable," said Magnus and Alec just blinked a few times and then melted against the couch.

_ It was his lucky day after all!  _ Especially much later on when he earned himself a kiss on the cheek after their date was a success!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. Leave a comment if u enjoyed it ✨✨✨✨


End file.
